


Free Falling

by MagicRobot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Brief description of violence, Gen, Sentient Jaegers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh ends up chasing the R.A.B.I.T. instead of Mako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Falling

He’s falling and he doesn’t know why. A funny prickling in the back of his head is telling him that this shouldn’t be happening; that he isn’t falling and he should stopping thinking that way. But he can’t help himself and so he continues to fall until an inky black abyss consumes him and he’s left standing, alone in emptiness.

He can hear faint voices behind him - shouting, one a clearly feminine one. He knows that voice, feels a deep pulsing connection to it. They’re important and yet he cannot place a name to the voice.

A bright flash of light in front him catches his attention and he walks forward. The further he walks, the more the light seems to consume him until it’s blinding and he has to shield his eyes. The light eventually dims enough for him to see and he’s thrown into a scene that is all too familiar to him.

He stands rigid, frozen with terror as he watches him and Yancy getting tossed about in the cockpit of Gipsy Danger. He’s nearly overwhelmed by Deja Vu as the cockpit rattles once more, nausea over taking him.

His body lurches and suddenly he’s not a spectator any more, he’s there once again, watching as the cockpit is suddenly violently ripped open. He’s screaming, helplessness overtaking him as Yancy is violently ripped out. He can do nothing except keep screaming, which eventually morphs into sobbing, but he tries to pull himself together enough to beat the dreaded beast that did this to them.

When he finally succeeds, a voice starts to drift through the cockpit, unlike any he had ever heard. It is mechanical in nature, but soft, the inkling of care and concern twinging it at the edges. It seems almost familiar and strangely comforting. He pauses, listening to it closely.

"This isn’t real, Raleigh," says the voice, and it is soothing enough that all that Raleigh can do is listen to it. "This happened years ago. You’re chasing the R.A.B.I.T., Raleigh."

Realization dawns on him. He knows that phrase, but from where? Then it hits him. He’s meant to be Drifting with Mako right now, not here. This is a memory, a terrible memory.

With this in mind, his body starts to fade away, the inky blackness consuming him once again, but this time it familiar and comforting. One last thought comes to mind before he completely enters unconsciousness: just who was that talking to him?


End file.
